


Kennedy's Anatomy

by DrGreyCastielMalfoy



Series: Kennedy's Anatomy [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Based on Grey's Anatomy, Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGreyCastielMalfoy/pseuds/DrGreyCastielMalfoy
Summary: After making a huge mistake in her last residency program, Dr. Sara Kennedy, is about to begin a late residency at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Will she be prepared for the Seattle Grace Drama?(Begins around season eight- Loosely based on events in the show)





	1. Starting Fresh

It was down-pouring when Sara Kennedy rolled out of bed the morning of her second medical residency attempt. The sticky summer humidity had her dark brown waves plastered to the side of one of her freckled cheeks. She looked in the mirror and groaned; she was a mess. The dark bags under her bright green eyes screamed jet-lag and her hair was frizzy from the Washington rain.

She hurried to get ready before stumbling downstairs into the unfamiliar kitchen. She was wearing a loose bohemian shirt she’d found at the top of an unpacked box and a pair of light blue bootcut jeans. Having just moved into the new half of a duplex she was renting, she hadn’t unpacked everything yet, and she still didn’t know where anything was in the kitchen. She nearly cried when she realized that her coffee maker was still in one of the unpacked boxes upstairs. Making herself a cup of tea instead, she checked the messages on her phone.

Mom: Hope you’re settling in alright. Your father and I have a conference in Cameroon so we’re not going to be reachable for the next few days. Text one of your brothers if you need anything. Don’t forget, Dale is only a new miles away.

Sara rolled her eyes at this message. Figures, her parents weren't even going to be around to hear about her her first day of residency. Not that they cared, they were ready to give up on her after her escapades at her last residency. It was only because of her connection with her college roommate and her famous last name that she was able to get into the residency program at Seattle Grace Mercy West halfway through the year. But, when you’re the youngest of four excellent surgeon older brothers, it becomes hard to impress anyone. As for her mother’s suggestion of contacting Dale, Sara had no interest in speaking to her second oldest brother. The last time they had spoken was the day after Sara’s college graduation. He hadn’t showed up and had called later to explain that he had a surgery that was “much more important”. Sara had found this hard to believe, as he was a plastic and maxillofacial surgeon; not a cardiothoracic surgeon or anything pressing like that.

A second message vibrated in on her cell.

Lexie Grey: I’ll be there to pick you up in just a second. Hope you’re excited for your first day.

Sara smiled, and that was her college roommate. The one who had gotten her into the residency program that she probably didn’t deserve to be a part of.

She looked back out the window, it was still pouring. Sara didn’t even have a raincoat; she’d spent the last few years in sunny Avila Beach, California and hadn’t had a need for one. But now, her life was about to change. No more sunshine and morning beach walks. No more watching the surfers and eating chunks of flavored ice out of empty coconuts. She had been dropped into an alternate universe. One where the weather man ALWAYS said “chance of rain”, and the vehicle of choice wasn’t a doorless jeep with a surfboard attached to the roof.

But Lexie loved it here, and if Lexie loved it here Sara could learn to love it here too. Sara heard the doorbell ring a clinging, scraping metal that sounded like it had been taken from a horror movie scene. She practically danced to the door, swinging it open and leaping into the arms of her best friend.

“Lexiiee!” She squealed, clinging tight to her roommate.

“Oh my god! Look at you!” Lexie responded holding Sara at arms length, “You look like California: like sunshine.”

“That’s not going to last here!” Sara laughed gesturing to the weather as the two doctors ran through the rain together to Lexie’s waiting car. When they were out of the rain and Lexie was pulling back out onto the road, Sara began her onslaught of questions.

“What have you been up to? What’s going on? Are you still dating Ben Travers? Are there any good bars around here? What’s the hospital like?”

“Sara, slow down!” Lexi exclaimed with a laugh, “I’ve been working long hours, doing a lot of neuro actually. No, I’m not seeing Ben anymore, you were right about him. There is another guy though, very hot, Mark Sloan. People at the hospital call him McSteamy. As for bars, everyone goes to Joe’s-”

“-Wait. McSteamy? He must be hot.” Sara looked at her friend’s cheeks to see a blush slowly rising. She decided to drop the matter for the time being, plus they were pulling into the hospital.

“We can meet up later for lunch,” Lexie said as she led Sara through the hospital doors.

“Morning Grey,” an attracting brown haired doctor said approaching the two women.

“Is this McSteamy?” Sara whispered.

Lexi broke into laughter, “This is Alex Karev. Alex, this is my friend Sara Kennedy. We went to Stanford together. She’s starting her residency here today.”

“Wow, that’s late in the year. Did you get kicked out of your other residency or something?” Alex joked. There was an awkward moment of silence when Lexie and Sara exchanged looks. “Oh shit. You did didn’t you!”

“Yeah…” Sara responded trailing off awkwardly. Alex laughed slapping her lightly on the back.

“Anyway, I’ve got to go get these charts to Dr. Robins.” Alex waved goodbye as he walked away.

“Wow, he’s got quite the personality.” Sara said.

“Yeah, we used to have a thing for a little bit. It didn’t work out.” Lexie responded.

“Cause you have McSteamy now” Sara said with a wink.

Lexie rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Come on California, we’ve got to get you to Dr. Bailey before she freaks. You know, they called her the Nazi?”

“Great, she sounds fantastic.”


	2. Drunken Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a break-up Sara needs the support of her friends. Then a lion gets breaks loose and things start looking up.

Sara lounged on her couch with glazed over eyes staring at the ceiling. An empty bottle of pinot noir hung between her fingertips. 

“I’m sure he liked you Sara,” Lexie said, attempting to reassure her, “I’m sure it was about more than just your brother.”

“Stop it Lexie.” Sara groaned burying her face in a pillow. 

“Go on Alex, tell her. It was about more than just her brother.” Lexie gave a pointed look in Alex’s direction. 

“I’m pretty sure she’s right. He was just using her to get to meet the famous, Cal Kennedy.” Alex said shoving another powdered donut into his mouth. 

“See,” Sara moaned, “You remember what it was like in med school Lex. The second any guy finds out who my parents are or who my brothers are they magically want to date me. But they don’t want me, they want my family. They want the  _ oh so great Kennedy Scholarship _ or an autograph from Nigel Kennedy, the man who’s been rated third most recognized surgeon seventeen years in a row.”

“Seventeen? Really?” Alex asked, “I thought it was only like ten?” 

“Nope definitely seventeen. We talk about it every Easter.” 

“Wow, no wonder people like your dad so much.”

Sara groaned again, attempting to take another bottle of wine out of Lexie’s hands. 

“Nope, that’s enough. I’m cutting you off. You have to work in a few hours. As it is, you’ll be lucky if you’re sober enough.” Lexie said. “Oh, and thanks for the help, Alex.” She added sarcastically, stalking from the room with the empty bottles and tissue box. 

“Have you ever tried dating a non-doctor?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Sara responded dully, “They never understand the surgeon schedule and eventually get mad when you don’t see them enough.”

Alex nodded in understanding, turning the tv to a crappy game show channel and snagging another powdered donut. 

“We should date.” Sara said suddenly rising to her feet and then stumbling into the coffee table in her drunken stupor. 

“You are so drunk.” Alex laughed, attempting to steady her with one of his outstretched feet. 

“No for real.” Sara insisted, “We can call you McHottie or McHandsome.”

“Those options don’t even sound good.” 

“I can come up with something better, my head just feels a little weird right now.”

“Yes, drinking will do that to you. Why don’t you try to take a nap?” 

***

Sara awoke several hours later to a splitting headache and the sound of the coffee maker turning on. She stumbled into the kitchen to fumble in the cupboard for some ibuprofen. 

“Morning California” 

“Oh my god Karev. Could you pipe down.” Sara grumbled covering her ears with her hands. 

“You’ll want to get over that wine hangover pretty fast after you see what’s on the news.” Alex gestured to the TV. 

“Is that a lion?!” Sara asked leaning closer.

“Yup, and it’s already mauled a bunch of people! It’s going to be a great day. You might want to put on some clothes though.” Alex gestured to Sara, who suddenly realized she was standing in front of Alex Karev in only her underwear and a tank top. 

“We didn’t-I mean, nothing happened...right?” Sara asked attempting to shield herself with her arms. 

“No.” Alex laughed, “Although you did ask me out.” 

Sara blushed. As much as she was crushing on her friend, she didn’t want him to know. Especially because she was pretty certain he didn’t feel the same way. 

“So what happened to my clothes?” 

“I have no idea. I went to crash in your guest room after you fell asleep. You must have taken them off at sometime in the night.” 

Sara finally found a beige and blue romper in one of the boxes on her kitchen counter. Boxes she still hadn’t unpacked, and she’s been living in her new home for over a month. She slipped the romper on while shoving a piece of toast into her mouth. 

“So where’s Lexie?” 

“She left last night, something about Meredith.”

“So, when are we going on this safari?” Sara joked referring to the lion. 

“The sad part is, you actually thought that joke was funny.” Alex laughed tossing Sara her sweater. “You better start looking a little more alive though, or Bailey isn’t going to let you anywhere near a patient.”

***

The hospital was chaos. The second Alex and Sara walked through the door they were snagged in opposite directions. By the time Sara understood what was going on she was being shoved into a room by Dr. Robins. A young woman lay on the table, heavily pregnant. 

“Alicia Valdez, age twenty-nine, thirty-two weeks pregnant, multiple lacerations, and a puncture wound in her leg. We think there’s something still in it.”

“A tooth?” Sara asked, “If I get it out, can I keep it?”

“Dr. Kennedy!” Dr. Robins snapped.

“Sorry.”

Her day was looking up already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Pretty pretty please comment!!! Your comments are what motivates me to keep writing. Also, I already have an idea as to why Sara was kicked out of her first residency program. However, if anyone can come up with a better idea I'll definitely consider it as an option. Leave your suggestions in the comments below. Any suggestions on the story line at all are helpful.   
> Thanks,  
> Dr.GreyCastielMalfoy


	3. April's Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and April meet and life stories get told.

It was pouring yet again, as Sara left the hospital. She fumbled with the buttons on her coat and shoved the hood up over her wavy brown hair. Sara was grateful that she’d finally decided to invest in a raincoat. Her relief didn’t last long however, as she immediately stepped straight into a giant puddle of mud in her new sneakers. Her sneakers however, were not the only casualty. There was a young woman with her hood pulled up on the bench, in the rain, in front of the hospital. She’s been sprayed with mud by Sara’s misstep. Sara stretched out a hand to lightly touch the woman on the shoulder.  

“I’m so sorry, I’m such a mess. I just can’t seem to adjust to this Washington weather.” Sara said attempting to wipe mud off the woman with her sleeve. The woman twisted around revealing a tear streaked face and soaking wet red hair. 

“April right? April Kepner?” Sara sunk into the bench next to April. No longer concerned that she was getting soaked. 

“That’s me. Although I’m sure you’re heard all about me from the other residents. What do they call me again? Oh that’s right Virgin Mary, the Dud-”

“That’s enough of that talk. I’ve learned long ago not to listen to people’s stories. People just say what they think they see.”

“How could you understand? You waltzed in here towards the end of residency like you owned the place. They have a nickname for you too, Trust Fund Brat.” April sucked in a long breath, “I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve that. That was terrible of me.”

“I grew up learning how to fake confidence, make people jealous of me, and appear wealthier than I am. But just like what people say about you, not everything you hear about me is true.”

“So you didn’t get kicked out of your last residency?” 

“No… that part is true. But as for the  _ trust fund kid _ bit? My parents cut me off after my last residency. The money I have now is what I’ve worked for myself. As for understanding how you feel; I was the last child of two famous surgeons. I’m sure you know this, but my parents are Barbara and Nigel Kennedy. My father is an award winning surgeon of pediatric oncology and my mom is an equally famous pediatric surgeon. That’s a hell of a lot to live up to. I have four older brothers: James, Dale, Cal, and Matt. They’re all doctors as well, and all successful in their own specialty. I was the first of us kids to ever bring home anything less than an A on a report card. My brothers still call me C+ sometimes. But I have to believe that I’m more than the things people say about me. That I’m more than  _ Trust Fund Kid  _ or  _ C+ _ . If I don’t walk around here like I own the place, than the things they say are true about me.” Sara paused for a moment, realizing just how much she’d spilled and how wet she was. 

“I have three sisters: Libby, Kimmie, and Alice. They called me Duckie, like the ugly duckling.” April said after a long moment of awkward silence, “I just don’t fit in here, Sara. I didn’t fit in at home and I don’t fit in here.”

“You will. That’s the beautiful thing about Seattle Grace Mercy West, everyone seems to fit in eventually.” Sara held out a hand, “Since I just spilled my entire life story to you, I figure maybe we should go get drinks.” 

“Sure” April responded with a laugh. 


	4. Alex's Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Alex spend some time together after a surgery gone wrong.

Joe’s was packed; the scent of beer, peanuts, and bad cologne filled the air.

“Hey beautiful, is this seat taken?”

“Leave me the hell-” Sara began, twisting around in her barstool to face yet another unwanted suitor. She’d had a long day, complete with an unsuccessful surgery. She didn’t really have time for drunken men looking for a hookup, “Oh, sorry Alex.”

“Rough day?” He asked sitting down next to her and raising a finger to get Joe’s attention, “Two gin and tonics please.”

“I lost my patient.”

“The liver transplant lady?”

“Yes. First patient I’ve lost since I got here.”

“You better make that four gin and tonics, Joe.”

Joe slid the drinks across the bar.

“Don’t make me carry you into a cab like last week, Alex.” Joe responded.

“Joe had to carry you to your cab?” Sara asked with a muffled giggle.

“Only part of the way. I was mostly sober.”

“Yeah. Sounds it.”

Alex laughed, lifting his drink to his lips.

***

Alex and Sara were sitting in Sara’s living room. Feet propped up on the sea glass coffee table that had looked a lot better in Sara’s California home.

“Is that the surgery you want to do?” Alex asked grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them.

“What do you mean?”

“General. Is that what you want to do?”

“No. I actually want to do neonatal. But there’s only so much Dr. Robbins can teach me about that. Plus I’ve already checked, there’s no neonatal surgeons in the area that are looking to take on a mentee.”

“I actually know a fantastic neonatal surgeon, I can put in a word for you. Derek Shepherd's ex-wife Addison Montgomery.”

“Really? How do you know her?”

“We might have hooked up a couple times.”

“Figures.”  

“Seriously though. I’ll get you in.”

“Thanks Alex.”

“Have you ever been married?” Alex asked suddenly.

“No. I was engaged once, he ended up taking off after my dad got him a sponsorship. How about you.”

“I was actually. Married once I mean. It didn't work out.”

Sara nodded reaching for the remote to turn down the volume.

“What?” Alex questioned, “No comment about how you can’t see me being married? Or how I’m not the marrying type?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“I think you’re more of a family man than you let on.”

“Hmm… Interesting theory California. So where’s thing two tonight?”

“What do you mean?”

“Lexie.”

“Oh, she’s working a night.”

“Sucks for her.”

Sara lay on Alex’s shoulder and yawned.

“Goodnight Alex.”

“Goodnight Sara.”

She could hear his heart beating, and she could feel her own heart flutter. 


	5. French Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Alex, Lexie, and April are preparing for their futures in the hospital's cafeteria. What secrets will be leaked?

A french fry bounced off Sara’s head. 

“Alex Karev. If you don’t stop throwing my fries at me right this instant, I’m going to have to start shoving them where the sun doesn’t shine.” Sara snapped. She was in the hospital cafeteria with April, Lexie, and Alex, bent over an application to yet another hospital. Like the rest of the residents she was preparing for where she’d go after the boards. If she passed them that is. With two disjoined halves of two different residencies, Sara didn’t have the odds in her favor. 

“Wow, that’s dirty Kennedy.” Alex said, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Sara threw a grape at his head. 

“Food fights, really guys? Is this the second grade?” Lexie snapped. She was a year behind the other residents and wouldn’t be taking the boards this year. Needless to say, she was pissed about it. It also didn’t help that April had been hanging around a lot recently and Lexie wasn’t her biggest fan. 

“Sorry Lexie.” Sara wrapped her friend in a one armed hug that was immediately reciprocated. 

“How do you two do that?” Alex asked, “Snap at each other one second and hug each other the next?” 

“Sisters from another mister.” Sara said affectionately 

“I’m just going to go other there for a minute.” Lexie said gesturing to a random spot across the cafeteria.

“You mean you’re going to go stalk Mark Sloan.” Sara teased. Her comment was rewarded with a light pop on the head. 

“I’ll go with you.” Alex said, “I need some more fries anyway.”

“You’d have fries if you didn’t throw all of them!” Sara yelled at his retreating back. His very sculpted back, that happened to look fantastic in scrubs. 

“Sara, I need to tell you something.” April whispered.

“What is it? If you decided you didn’t want to work at UCSF I’m sure you can still send in applications to other places.”

“That’s not it,” April leaned even closer, “I almost hooked up with Alex yesterday.” 

Sara choked on a grape. 

“What?!” She exclaimed when she finally stopped choking. 

“Yes. Nothing happened though. But, it almost did.”

Sara attempted to arrange her face into a look of nonchalance.

“Wow, I didn’t see that one coming.” Sara’s laugh sounded strained. 

“Part of the reason I told you this is because I wanted to see your reaction.”

“What reaction?”

“You like Alex. A lot. Probably more than you’re willing to admit even to yourself.”

“Only a little. It’s just physical. I’m sure it’ll go away.”

“Sure part of it’s physical. Don’t think I didn’t notice you checking him out a minute ago. But It’s also more than that. You’re one of the few women that have ever really tried to know the real him. The Alex that he covers up with all the mean comments and the player attitude. You do that with everyone actually. Try to get to know the real them I mean. It’s refreshing.”

“What are you two talking about” Alex had swept his way back over to the table with a huge tray of fries. 

“Nothing” Sara responded chucking a grape at his head. 


	6. Neonatal Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara gets her taste of neonatal surgery.

Los Angeles, this was more like it. Sara Kennedy was practically drunk on sunshine, and glowing with her heavily missed California tan. She was wearing a beachy floral sundress, wedges, and a white lab coat. 

Seaside Wellness Center was beautiful, and the steady stream of patients had kept Sara busy all day. She was now sitting in Dr. Addison Montgomery’s office while a cool ocean breeze trickled through the open window. 

“Great work today, Dr. Kennedy.” Dr. Montgomery was saying, “Alex and Miranda said you were fantastic, but I wasn’t expecting this. However, it’s one thing to be a good pediatrician or OB GYN; It’s another thing to be a good neonatal surgeon.”

“I know.” Sara responded, “I do love pediatrics, I just can’t be a pediatric surgeon. Not after-after what happened at my last residency. But, I’m passionate about neonatal surgery-”

“Neonatal isn’t just a replacement for something you can’t achieve. It’s an extremely challenging specialty. It’s something you need to dedicate your life to. What makes you think you can handle that sort of pressure?”

“Dr. Montgomery, no disrespect intended, but I’ve been handling pressure my entire life. I was pitted against my older brothers as soon as I was born. My parents raised me to believe that success was my only option. While I sometimes hate them for that, I’ve also learned that I have the strength to get back up even when I’ve been kicked down. I’m more competitive than you can even imagine and I know how to work my ass off to achieve my goals. You don’t need to worry, Dr. Montgomery. I can handle this; and if for some reason I can’t, I’ll learn how.”

“That’s the confidence I like to hear. However, you should remember that surgery is not a competition. People are relying on you and placing their trust in you.”

“Yes, Dr. Montgomery. I realize that.” 

“Well then, have you applied to any hospitals with neonatal programs?”

“I’ve applied to Boston Children’s Hospital, Children’s National Medical Center, and of course Seattle Grace Mercy West. However, I didn’t realize how much I missed California until I came back here. I might apply to one here in California.” Sara said, “ I’m starting so late with neonatal though, and I’ve had such a disjointed residency. I’m afraid I might not make it through the boards.”

“What did you say before, about success being your only option?”

“Right.” 

“Okay. Let's get started then. I’m going to introduce you to your first neonatal patient. I just got a call from Los Angeles Children’s Hospital; they have a case for us there.” Addison led Sara outside of the wellness center and to her car, checking her phone the entire time, “There was a car accident, thirty-five year old female, 24 weeks pregnant, infant is female, cesarean is needed.”  

“Name?” Sara asked

“Excuse me?” Dr. Montgomery questioned, as the two sped out of the parking lot. 

“I like to know something personal about my patients, especially their names. It helps me connect with them.” 

“Lois Forrester” 

***

“Was that the first cesarean you’ve ever done?” Dr. Montgomery asked as the two women sat in the waiting room. 

“No, not the first.” Sara said, slowly sipping her coffee. 

“What can you tell me about the condition of the infant?” Dr. Montgomery quizzed, taking another bite of her bagel. 

“Joshua has PDA, or patent ductus arteriosus. This heart defect can close on it’s own. However, it needs to be monitored because if left untreated it can cause heart failure and other complications.” 

“Correct.” Dr. Montgomery said, “I have a feeling we can make you as good as me, if you just put in a great deal of that  _ work-your-ass-off-effort _ you were talking about before.”

“I can do that.” Sara responded, shaking Dr. Montgomery’s hand. 


	7. The Oral Boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sara be ready for her boards? Who will she run into there?

“What are you still doing here, Dr. Kennedy?” Dr. Montgomery swept into her office, where I was still busy filing paperwork. 

“I just wanted to finish filing these papers on Jekaterina Cole and her son Malcolm.” Sara responded.

“I can file the papers, Dr. Kennedy. Your taxi is waiting outside, and if you’re late for your boards there’s no rescheduling.” 

“Right. Of course.” Sara rifled through her belongings, shoving some notes into an already packed suitcase. She hurried for the door, rolling her suitcase over one of her flip-flop clad feet in the process. 

“Dr. Kennedy, relax. You’re prepared for this. Now don’t forget to give me a call after you get your results.” Dr. Montgomery swept Sara into a hug. 

“Thank you for everything, Dr. Montgomery.” 

 

***

“Hey Lexie.” Sara said into her cell, after getting her friend’s voicemail, “You wanted an update, so I was just calling to let you know that I’ve safely arrived in San Francisco. I just got to my hotel, so I figured I’d cram for the next hour before the oral boards. Anyway, I hope you’re well. I love you and I’ll talk to you later.”

Sara hung up the phone and sunk into bed with her laptop. It didn’t take long for her to realize that she couldn’t focus. She got up and began pacing, before finally taking out her rose colored Tahari ASL Starneck Button-Front Skirt Suit to press. 

Dressed and with her nude pumps on Sara stared into the mirror. She didn’t look much like a doctor with her beachy waves and sun kissed skin. She looked as though she’s just come in from the beach and shoved on a suit… which is pretty much what she’d done. Oh well, Sara added some mascara and nude lipstick before heading for the door. She figured she’d grab a latte before heading to the boards. 

***

“Sara?” A voice inquired from behind her. Sara twisted around, and found herself face to face with her brother, James. 

“James? What are you doing here?” Sara exclaimed. 

“I’m helping to proctor the boards.They asked Dad, but he’s in Cambodia so I was the second best choice.” James responded in his usual slightly cocky tone.

“Wow, the second best choice! That’s great James.” Sara responded. James either missed the sarcasm or ignored it. He smiled and entered the exam room diagonal hers, closing the door behind him. 

“Was that your brother?” Cristina asked. She was sitting across from Sara and next to Meredith, who was looking extremely nauseous. 

“One of the four.” Sara responded emotionlessly, “Have you seen Alex? He’s supposed to be-”

“Do they all look like THAT?” A woman next to Sara interrupted, craning her neck in an attempt to see into the room Sara’s brother had just entered. 

“Dr. Sara Kennedy, we’re ready for you.” A middle aged man with thick corkscrew glasses said as he stepped into the hall. Suddenly Sara felt as nauseous as Meredith looked. 


	8. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the outcome of the boards is terrifying. Later at Sara's house the residents discuss their lives after residency. Then Lexie and Sara decide to create a mural.

The fifth year residents all stood in a huddle near the doors to the ER as the results of their boards pinged into their inboxes one by one. 

“I passed.” Jackson said looking at his phone. 

“Me too.” Meredith added. 

“I made it.” Cristina said. 

“Oh thank God.” Sara exclaimed. 

“One of us didn’t pass, who was it?” Jackson asked looking between Alex and April. Sara reached out to hold her friends’ hands as they checked their emails. Alex didn’t say anything, but he looked over at April whose face had fallen in devastation. 

***

Lexie, April, Alex, and Sara lounged in Sara’s room. Tissues littered the bed around April and several cartons of ice cream were being passed around. 

“It’s karmic justice.” April was saying, “I shouldn’t have slept with Jackson.” 

“You did what now?!” Sara shrieked, nearly dropping the half eaten carton of mint chocolate chip. 

“You lost your V-Card to Jackson?!” Lexie added in an even higher shriek. 

“I can actually kind of see it.” Alex said, reaching over Sara’s shoulder to stick his spoon in her carton of ice cream. Sara held the carton out of his reach. 

“You’ve already eaten most of this flavor. You need to share.” She said. Alex wrestled her to the floor before snagging the ice cream in triumph. 

“Wow. I cannot believe the Virgin Mary slept with Jackson.” Lexie responded, attempting to ignore the childishness that was Sara and Alex. 

“I’d rather not talk about it.” April said. There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by Sara stealing the mint chocolate chip back from Alex. 

“Sara, did anyone from your family ever call to see how you did on the boards?” Lexie asked, changing the subject. 

“Nope. Not a call, not a text, not even an email. I did get a call from Dr. Montgomery though, she’s offered me a place at the practice she’s at. Not that I’m going to take it, I prefer a hospital setting.” 

“Has anyone else gotten any offers?” April inquired. 

“I got one from John Hopkins.” Alex said casually.

“Wait... John Hopkins!? That’s great Alex!” Sara exclaimed yanking Alex into a hug. 

“What about you?” Alex asked Sara. 

“I got an offer from Vanderbilt University Medical Center and one from UCSF Medical Center.” 

“Let me guess,” Alex said, “You’re considering UCSF, California.” 

“Guys,” Lexie interrupted, shooting a pointed look at a distraught April, “Maybe we should talk about something else?”

“Right.” Sara said, “How’s things between you and Mark?” 

“I told him I love him.” Lexie said.

“You did what now?” Alex said, settling for the chocolate ice cream in place of the mint chocolate chip. 

“You heard me.” Lexie responded. 

***

Later, when Alex and April had left, Lexie and Sara lay back on Sara’s bed and stared at the ceiling.

“We should paint a mural up here.” Lexie said suddenly.

“I’m only renting this place, Lex.” Sara responded.

“Come on, Sara. You can paint over it in white before you leave. It’ll be fun.” 

“What do you want to paint?” Sara asked with a sigh. She knew there was no arguing with Lexie Grey when she was in this mood. 

“We could paint California on the left, ‘cause that’s what everyone here calls you. An encyclopedia on the right, ‘casue that’s what everyone here calls me. Ooh, and the Space Needle in the middle, ‘cause Seattle is what brought us together again.” 

“You do remember that neither of us are artistic?” Sara asked with raised eyebrows.

“Do you have paint?” Lexie asked, ignoring Sara’s question. 

 

***

Several hours (and a bottle of wine) later, Lexie and Sara were back to lying on the bed. Above them was a pretty terrible painting of California, the Space Needle, and an encyclopedia. 

“If you tilt your head sideways, California kinda looks like a dog.” Sara said, breaking the silence. 

“He didn’t say it back, Sara.” Lexie said suddenly, “Mark didn’t say it back. I mean, I didn’t entirely expect him to; he is seeing Julia. But I’d hoped.” 

“He loves you, Lexie. Everyone with eyes knows that. Just give him time. Aren’t you guys going to assist in that surgery in Boise? Maybe you’ll have time to talk on the flight.” Sara said as Lexie sniffed back tears. Sara pulled Lexie into her arms and they fell asleep that way. Two surgeons, under a really ugly mural, in the middle of a rainstorm, in Seattle. 


	9. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There’s an old quote, told by parents to children when things go wrong. They say, 'At midnight, even bad days come to an end'. While this is true, it’s also deceiving. There’s no fairy-godmothers and no magic pumpkin coaches. When midnight strikes the bad things don’t magically disappear...."

 

There’s an old quote, told by parents to children when things go wrong. They say, “At midnight, even bad days come to an end”. While this is true, it’s also deceiving. There’s no fairy-godmothers and no magic pumpkin coaches. When midnight strikes the bad things don’t magically disappear. Sure, the bad day is over, but that doesn’t mean that the bad is gone. Sometimes bad days just bleed into bad weeks, and sometimes bad weeks bleed into what feels like forever. 

The bad streak in Sara’s life began on a morning like any other. Her pager went off twice before she finally pried her drool-dried cheek from her pillow. Sara pulled on a pale blue tank top and a pair of low-rise bootcut jeans. Then she stuffed her toothbrush in her mouth with one hand, while checking the time on her cell with the other. She was running late, yet again. A habit she’d have to break when she finally got a job as an attending. Sara took another moment to look at her pager which had just gone off, it was a page from Owen Hunt to see her in his office. That was unusual. Then it came briefly, a surge of fear from her intuition: something was wrong. 

The drive to the hospital felt like it took hours, but the walk to Dr. Hunt’s office felt even longer. 

“Dr. Hunt?” Sara asked pushing the door open slowly. He wasn’t alone, on his right sat a battered and traumatized looking Meredith Grey. 

“Dr. Kennedy, please come in. Have a seat.” Dr. Hunt’s words were pleasant enough, but Sara felt a cold sweat sweep over her body. His tone was eerily familiar to the one doctors used to tell patients or their families bad news. Sara didn’t sit.

“What’s going on?” She meant to speak in a normal tone, but the words came out as though she was being choked. 

“Please sit, Sara.” Dr. Hunt pleaded. He looked at her almost desperately. 

“I’m not sitting.” 

“Sara, it’s Lexie. The plane carrying our doctors went down.” Dr. Hunt said finally after a drawn out moment of stinging silence. 

“No” Sara gasped. 

“We did everything we could-” Meredith began, before she was interrupted by Sara. 

“How long have you known?” 

“We just found out about Lexie today. The plane was missing for a while before-” Dr. Hunt began. 

“Excuse me? You knew their plane was missing and you didn’t tell me?” 

“It wouldn’t have helped. There’s nothing you could have done. Lexie’s dead. My sister is dead.” Meredith inserted, a mixture of brokenness and attempted gentleness. Sara choked on a sob, sinking down to her knees in the middle of the office. There was a sound like a wounded animal and it took Sara a minute to recognize that the sound was emitting from her. 

The next thing that Sara consciously recognized was a set of arms around her and red hair in her face: April. 

“Shh.” April cooed, “I know you’d probably rather talk to Alex. But he’s in surgery right now, on Arizona.” 

Sara let out another gut wrenching sob at the realization that the person she most wanted to talk to about this… was gone. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” April said “I’ll make you some apple pie and we can call Alex when he’s out of surgery. Is there anyone else you’ll want to see? Family maybe?” 

“No” Sara horsley responded, realizing that her okay morning had just become one of the worst days of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,  
> This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. It was so impossible for me to put into words what Sara must have been feeling at this point in time. With her parents and brothers being distant and overly competitive, Sara hasn't felt loved or believed in by many people in her life. The loss of Lexie was hard enough on us Grey's viewers, but for Sara, I imagine it was devastating. I would definitely appreciate feedback on this chapter in particular, but also on the work as a whole.  
> Thanks,  
> Dr.GreyCastielMalfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Some of you who have read my fics before, might recognize this story line. I was once working on something similar called "Dr. Jennifer Blake". While I got a lot of positive feedback on that story, I have decided to start from scratch. I would LOVE comments and/or favorites.  
> Thank You,  
> Dr.GreyCastielMalfoy


End file.
